gtafandomcom-20200222-history
A Starlet in Vinewood
A Starlet in Vinewood is a side-mission in Grand Theft Auto V that becomes available after collecting all fifty Letter Scraps. Although any character can collect the scraps, only Franklin can complete the mission. Description After collecting all fifty of the letter scraps and discovering the identity of the assassin of Leonora Johnson, Franklin goes to Peter Dreyfuss' house in Vinewood Hills to confront him. When Franklin arrives at the house, Dreyfuss is meditating in the backyard, he thinks that Franklin has came to perform some sexual favors for him, but once Franklin reveals that he knows about Dreyfuss' secret, he panics and tries to run away. It's the player's decision to let him go or kill him. Mission Objectives *Kill or spare Peter Dreyfuss. Gold Medal Objectives *Cut! - Kill Dreyfuss Possible Deaths *Peter Dreyfuss - Can be killed by Franklin Clinton for killing Leonora Johnson. Aftermath Weazel News (Radio) "Peter Dreyfuss has been found dead in an apparent vigilante hit; after he was linked to the 1970s murder of a starlet. A reclusive and controversial genius, Dreyfuss enjoyed a career of spectacular highs and self-inflicted lows. Now, he is dead and his reputation is in tatters after he was linked with the death of Leonora Johnson." Daily Globe Newspaper "Notorious Iconoclast Peter Dreyfuss has been found dead in an apparent vigilante hit after he was linked to the 1970s murder of a starlet. A reclusive and controversial genius, Dreyfuss enjoyed a career of spetacular highs and self inflicted lows. Now, he is dead and his reputation is in tatters after he was linked with the death of Leonora Johnson. Dreyfuss's movie career had been in hiatus for 30 years but he had apparently been preparing a comeback when rumors of a confession letter written by him to his former producer, the late David Richards, back to circulate. It seems this was enough for one vigilante who took matters into his own hands and killed Mr. Dreyfuss. We would write a longer obituary but until we know which of the rumors are true and which are false, we don't want to make fools of ourselves." Bleeter Posts *@JeffCampion - "Finally justice for Leonora Johnson! Dreyfuss! I knew it!" *@jacobmuffintop - "I don't care what any of you say. Even if he did kill that girl in the most sadistic way imaginable, Peter Dreyfuss was a genius. Bury Me is one of the most surreal pieces of cinema ever made!" Glitches *After collecting the last letter scrap, the icon for this strangers and freaks may not appear no matter how long you wait. The only way to fix this glitch is by going into ''GTA Online'' for a few minutes and then switching back to story mode. Gallery Letter_Scraps_GTAVe_01.png|Starting the investigation into the death of Leonora Johnson. Letter_Scraps_GTAVe_Page_1.png|The reassembled letter scraps (page 1). Letter_Scraps_GTAVe_Dreyfuss.png|Discovering Dreyfuss. Letter_Scraps_GTAVe_Dreyfuss_Landstalker.png|Franklin about to kill Dreyfuss with a Railgun Video Walkthrough Trivia *The number plate on Dreyfuss's Landstalker reads DR3YFU55. *Since the only gold medal objective requires the player to kill Peter Dreyfuss, it is more likely that killing him is the canon choice. Also, even if the player spares him, the news about his death will still appear, further suggesting that killing him is canonical. *Whilst fleeing, Dreyfuss may try to pin the blame on Solomon Richards. Discussions may differ. He may just ramble about art and how pain is needed. *Dreyfuss' house is close to the trigger point of the random encounter mission Snatched. If that mission is triggered, the icon for Dreyfuss' home vanishes until the "Snatched" is either completed, or the player ignores the van and it goes out of range. If you wish to avoid triggering that encounter (perhaps if you're saving it for another character, such as Trevor), try approaching Dreyfuss' house from the west and avoid travelling east of the house. Navigation de:Ein Sternchen in Vinewood es:Una joven estrella en Vinewood pl:Gwiazdka z Vinewood Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions Category:Choices